plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BLACK OUT
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message if you need anything, . As of Wednesday, July 25, all conversations have been moved to my archive. Archive 1 Re:Chat Mod I am a Chat Mod now? Thank you! Chat Please come to da chat. 00:18, July 30, 2012 Infoboxes How did you grt chat mod and admin on the profile????Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 04:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Excuse me, but are you making the PvZ wiki Battles? You said it on the blog pst, remember? Reiazur (talk) 23:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Page How do you make your own page?Phillippe9284 (talk) 21:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Almanac Suggestions I think we can make entries of Most active Chat Moderators, like me. I am one of the most active chat mods. 00:18, August 14, 2012 Hey spudow!! Can u help my lil bro to "the end" on mine craft? Thankz Dr zomboss 2.0 User name change Why did you change your username? Spudow, is that you? I went, "who the **** is THAT guy?" I didn't even know! WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 03:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you please come on Chat? This page is more detail. Don't delete please! I just want to add more information to this wiki. Someone456 (talk) 02:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. I stop to creat this page. I will add more information to Category:Explosive Plants. Ok? Someone456 (talk) 02:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo BLACK OUT! I did that so it can be easy tor remember as there are loads of pictures! I changed your font color to orange, as you still have Rollback. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 23:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) There you go. Now you may edit your page again. IP's still won't edit your page, for security reasons. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 00:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why did you demote yourself? Photos I know but I usually forget to add some things and make some mistakes. I will improve. Someone456 (talk) 14:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) How do we do the wordbubble thingy? Random Story Question Quick question! On the story "leaderboard"", what place would you say my stories come in? BPF is number one, if he didn't become inactive... Would you say me or Jack is number 2? Thanks! --Shadow 22:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Question /*This is EPICMAN7556 Speaking...*/ = Did you leave a message on my talk page? Cause There is sometihng that took me here. Does this a Backup Account of SPUDOW?? Spudow!! Is hacked?? Hey, does this a REAL BACKUP ACCOUNT of Spudow? If this is you (spudow), then why u use this account?? Does the OLD Spudow account is hacked??? Please answer! Everything is changing since 2 months I am inactive. I am on AB wiki now. Technically Epic 17:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Help with my Word Bubble Hello. I have made my Word Bubble, but it's not what I want it to be. Could you please help me make it be what I desire? ZombieKiller949 (talk) 20:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller949 I'm not like other users, I don't like to archive my Talk page. Thanks anyway!